Happy Birthday
by Murasaki Amy
Summary: Sei que estou atrasada, mas... Fiz, é isso o que importa u.u Primeira fic de Reborn, D18, meio OOC.


Ah... Aquele dia. Maldito dia. Era o único dia que queria afastar-se de tudo, mas também o único dia em que não conseguia... 4 de Fevereiro... Sem muita escolha, Hibari Kyoya, em seus 25 anos, convidou seu professor para uma celebração em sua base. Apenas ele. Kusakabe, Romario ou quem quer que fosse não podia interferir. Com seu usual kimono, o japonês preparava tudo para a cerimônia do chá que faria, bem calmamente, apreciando o momento de paz. Este não durou muito. Logo passos barulhentos foram ouvidos, espantando Hibard, que voou para fora do recinto

- Kyoya! - Uma voz familiar naquela região foi ouvida. Um loiro escandaloso corria em direção ao seu adorado pupilo e, ao avistá-lo, não se conteve. Pulou sobre o outro, abraçando-o.

- Haneuma... - Chamou. - Se não afastar-se imediatamente, baterei em você até a morte.

- Obrigado por me convidar, Kyoya... - Como se o que ouvira tivesse colocado um pouco de juízo em sua cabeça oca, Dino Cavallone obedeceu. Fez mais até. Sorriu carinhosamente e passou a se comportar devidamente, como se os membros de sua família estivessem ali presentes.

O Guardião da Nuvem sorriu, satisfeito com a mudança radical pela qual o outro aparentemente passara. Os assuntos a serem resolvidos na Itália tinham sido satisfatórios, apesar de bem cruéis e demorados.

- Então? - Chamou a atenção do moreno. - Por que me convidou? Você geralmente me quer longe, a não ser que lutemos...

- Foi complicado? - Intrigou o loiro com a pergunta. - Deixar alguém para morrer daquele jeito...

O sorriso na face de Dino logo foi desfeito. Um semblante triste e cheio de culpa demonstrou claramente que sim, aquilo fora complicado. Sabia que não fora sua culpa, que tentara de tudo para salvar o mafioso que ameaçara sua família... Mas ainda assim sentia-se péssimo. Ajoelhou-se propriamente, sem se importar com a dor nos joelhos. Aquilo não era nada. Ficou apenas observando o outro preparar o chá. Nem mesmo aquela tradicional cerimônia, que tanto gostava de ver e participar, o animava. Não conseguia nem ao menos responder.

- As decisões que um Chefe da Máfia tem de tomar são sempre cruéis. Vejo isso tanto em você, quanto em Sawada Tsunayoshi. - Permitiu-se abrir um sorriso de orgulho falso. - Bem que aquele Akanbo disse... Vocês são muito parecidos... Nas loucuras, nos momentos de besteira, nas fraquezas... - Falou sem fitar Cavallone ou mesmo deixar de preparar o chá. - Nunca tem culpa, mas sentem-se culpados...

- Eu não queria... - Lagrimas caíram sobre as mãos fortemente cerradas sobre os joelhos. - Não queria que acabasse daquele jeito... Inocente ou não... A máfia não tem o direito de tirar vidas dessa maneira... - Soluçava entre as palavras.

- Isso fará você recuar? Negar todos os deveres como chefe ou mesmo dar a vida por um inimigo?

- ... Eu vi o filho e a mulher grávida dele... - Levantou o rosto, procurando pelos calmos olhos de Hibari. - Ela me deu um tapa, forte, merecido, no rosto... - Tentou recompor-se. - Mesmo ele estando em coma, se eu tivesse-

- "Se"? - Interrompeu-o, ainda sem encará-lo. - "Se" não deveria existir no vocabulário de um mafioso. - Sentiu um olhar catatônico sobre si. - Não vou dizer que você tomou a decisão certa ou não. Eu mesmo não sei o que faria em seu lugar... Mas posso afirmar que isso aconteceu por um motivo e que com essa experiência você aprendeu algo. - Os movimentos perfeitos para a cerimônia pareciam desacelerar. Hibari endireitou-se, estendendo o chá para o outro. - Continuar nesse estado deplorável ou não depende de você, não darei minha opinião sobre isso...

- Kyoya... - Sabia que o outro estava lhe dando um sermão e tentando manter-se distante ao mesmo tempo. Pegou o que lhe era oferecido, com movimentos que ainda precisavam melhorar e voltou a encarar seu pupilo.

- Só quero que entenda uma coisa. Suas ações não afetam apenas você. Todos os seus homens estão desanimados, mesmo Enzo não está como de costume. Não precisa escolher, Haneuma. Sua família e a vida de seu inimigo têm importância. O que afeta ambas as partes é seu estado de espírito.

O japonês parou de falar e daquilo iniciou-se um longo silêncio. A cerimônia fora terminada apropriadamente. Os dois homens foram para o jardim, a fim de tomar um pouco de ar fresco. O guardião da Nuvem sabia que, no momento, Cavallone só precisava de alguém para conversar e de companhia, para que não se sentisse tão só.

- Hoje... - Hibari não costumava falar tanto, mas decidiu quebrar o gelo. - Eu percebi que ontem foi tarde demais... E que o que acontecerá amanhã não cabe a nós... O nosso presente é o que realmente importa. Não se esqueça disso. - Finalmente encarou o loiro, esboçando um sorriso sincero. - E, respondendo à sua pergunta... - Esticou o braço direito, segurando o rosto do italiano com delicadeza. Aproximou-se lentamente, sem mudar a expressão, e deu um beijo simples no outro, nada além de um roçar de lábios. - Feliz Aniversário, Dino. - Disse de modo muito sério, voltando a apoiar as mãos no colo e encarar o mais velho.

- ... - Estacou devido ao que Hibari lhe falou. Congelou ao sentir seu rosto em contato com aquela mão quente. E derreteu ao sentir os lábios calorosos do moreno prensando os seus. Piscou um pouco após processar toda a informação. - Eeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhh? - Corou um pouco diante do sorriso enigmático que o outro lhe lançou. - Eu... Tinha me esquecido...

- Há uma festa para você na base dos Vongola. Melhor correr, logo esse dia acaba.

- Quero ficar aqui, com você. Sei que não vai até lá comigo, mesmo que eu lhe implore. - Ao receber um olhar assassino de Hibari, tentou concertar o que falara. - Mas eu vou! Não quero deixar para amanhã. - Sorriu ternamente, encarando o outro. - Também vou ligar para o pessoal na Itália para saber do estado daquele homem, sua mulher e filhos. E vou me desculpar com todos, não só pela demora, como também pela preocupação que trouxe. - Como se nada de extraordinário tivesse acontecido, Dino começou a falar, com sua usual animação. - E também... - Mudou a expressão, parecendo agora um garoto malicioso. Simplesmente atacou Hibari, beijando-o ardentemente.

Cavallone não sabia o que aconteceria no dia seguinte, mas esperava amanhecer na mesma cama que seu amado, com os dedos entrelaçados aos dele e os corpos nus. Era tudo o que podia querer como presente.

Primeira fic D18, primeira fic de KHR. O titulo está um porcaria porque eu não tive tempo nem imaginação para pensar em um melhor xDDD


End file.
